Don't You Forget Me Now
by VampiresRule717
Summary: Damon and Stefan had a little sister who died 175 years ago. Or at least that's what they think happened. So when they see Tess walking around Mystic Falls they don't know what has happened. Together they must figure out who this is and what happened.
1. Chapter 1

All Rights Reserved To Creators Of The Vampire Diaries. I Don't Own Any Of The Characters

_ I don't think Damon even remembers her anymore. Ever since our sweet _

_little sister Tess died 175 years ago he hasn't mentioned her. I miss her a lot. She _

_was just so full or joy. It seems weird that we're back in Mystic Falls and she's _

_not. She should be here. We should have never left her._ Stefan backed away

from the table where he was writing in his journal. Instantly his mind traveled

back to the night their sister had gone missing. He remembered Tess begging

him not to leave her at the house alone. He didn't listen, instead he went with

Damon anyway. His mind so clouded from when Katherine compelled him to love

her. That night when Stefan had been awakened, but as a vampire, he had run

back to his home to make sure Tess was okay. Only to find when he went home

she was gone. For months the townspeople searched for her, but she never

turned up. They gave up the search and Damon and Stefan left and vowed never

to come back again. Now it was 2011. Stefan had returned to mourn his sister,

but what he found was Elena. He had fallen in love. Then Damon showed up.

Stefan wasn't very happy about that, but he got over it and the two brothers set

down old burdens together. He decided to write about his sister when he saw a

girl in town that looked exactly like her. Stefan wanted to ask the girl her name,

but she was gone in a flash. Stefan waited for her, but she never came back.

Stefan could have sworn it was his sister. Same long, curly brown hair. Same

blue-green eyes that looked gray at different angles. The only thing that could tell

her apart was the scar. The zagged lightning cut below her right ear.

Unfortunately, he only saw the left side from where he was sitting. He had

pondered over and over if it could have been her. She looked older, eight teen or

so. Stefan had lost her when she was six teen. Which meant if it was her. She

was a vampire like him. Also that she had been changed two years after he lost

her.

Damon was walking around the town when he saw Tess. He had seen girls

that looked like her, but never one that much the same. He watched her and

followed her. He was about to corner her when she disappeared. She literally

disappeared like into thin air. He looked for her everywhere on the street and

around that one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

_Which meant if it was her. She was a vampire like him. Also that she had been changed two years after he lost _

_her._

**Chapter 2**

She was gone.

Tess was very happy she had fooled her brothers. They had watched her

and followed her. Only to see that right when they got close to her, she

disappeared. Boy! They were freaked out. They were wondering what happened

to me. When Damon followed me it was like old times. Him chasing me in the

courtyard when we were younger. Me laughing the whole time. He never could

catch me. Well, he was most likely letting me win but this time I really beat him. I

miss them a lot. I can't wait to see them face to face again. To hug them and tell

them the whole story for once. They deserve to know what happened to their

sister. So I head to the old Salvatore Boarding House. As I approach, I hear

voices. It hurt to hear them.

"Stefan! I saw her on the street! That was her!" Damon yelled at Stefan.

They were discussing what they had seen on the streets. "She was right in front

of me and I know it was her." Stefan was pacing with Damon yelling. Stefan didn't

know what to think. "Damon, how can this be. She died over 175 years ago

brother. How can she be here?" Stefan asked him. They both knew the answer to

that. Someone had changed her. "There were many vampires around Mystic

Falls then Stefan. Maybe she did run away and one caught her." Damon said

softly to Stefan. Stefan's mind traveled back to that night again. She had been

turning paler around that time. Maybe someone was feeding off of her. Then that

night the vampire finished her off. Stefan turned to Damon. "Than it was my fault.

she had been dropping hints, though she couldn't tell us. She was getting paler

everyday. She had asked me to stay with her the night we died. Thanks to

Katherine I didn't. I should have stayed with her. She wouldn't have died if I had  
been there." Stefan confessed. On Damon face he showed pure astonishment.

He was to in love with Katherine to even notice.

Tess heard Stefan confess to Damon. Tess hadn't thought Stefan had even

noticed her getting paler. She had tried not to notice herself. She could feel

Stefan and Damon's guilt in her stomach. With that she opened to the door and

walked in. Both boys were in front of her in a second. They were surprised. Tess

immediately hugged Stefan. "It wasn't your fault. If you had stayed he would have

killed you too." Tess said. She backed up. "It was neither one of you guy's fault.

Damon and Stefan were just staring at her. Then they all wrapped up a huge

hug. "I missed you guys so much." Tess whispered. They all were wrapped for a

while then Elena walked down the stairs. "Stefan, who is that?" She asked. When

the unwound Tess saw her face. She looked like Katherine. Tess growled.

Damon stepped in front of her. "We should probably all sit down and talk." He

muttered.

"So you are Katherine's doppelganger and your a vampire? Sorry you got

stuck with her face." Tess laughed as Elena and Stefan told her the story. Tess

could sense they were a couple. She wondered how he could deal with that. It

was like looking at Katherine. They were all confused about Tess's story. She had

to tell them three times for them to wrap their head around it. "I met a vampire

named Demetri who fed on me as you can see. The night you guys died he toke

me. He wanted to wait till I was nine teen to change me. So we could get married

or whatever. When he change me I killed him for doing it. Then I search for you

guys. I didn't think you would come here. So this was the like last place I looked

But I found you. I wanted to see Mystic Falls again so I was looking around when

you saw me. I didn't know it was you so I got away. Then I decided to come see

you and found out it was you guys. Sorry I scared you." They were all surprised at

Tess's story. Especially Damon, who hadn't known any of this had been going on.

Stefan started to talk when the door bell rung. Damon offered to get it. As

soon as he opened the door he fell to the floor. In the speed of light, Both Stefan

and Elena went down also. The vampire faced Tess who was the only one

standing. "Good to see you love."


	3. Chapter 3

Tess leaps back in surprise. The one thing she forgot to tell about in her

story. The Klaus part. The part she wished she could forget about what had

happened to her. "Klaus." Tess choked out. She put on her game face. "I don't

see why you had to snap their necks Klaus? Couldn't you just compel them or

something." Tess put her hand on her hip and make a pouty face. "Ah ,

what fun would that be? I just wanted to see you." Klaus's voice easily made her

skin crawl. She hid it but, she couldn't control the smile that appeared every time

he said love. Klaus noticed and smiled back at her. "Love," She smiled harder "

it's time you and I talked." Klaus purred. Tess's smile disappeared. She looked

around the room slowly. "Here?" She asks. Klaus laughs and walks toward Tess,

who queasily backs up. "No Testimony. Not here," She widens her eyes as he

uses her real name "somewhere more private." He winks at her with a knowing

smile. Tess shudders. Klaus puts out his hand and Tess takes it in her own

without a second thought. Klaus runs when they are out of the house. Next thing

Tess knows they are at the Salvatore ruins. "Why are we here?" Tess asks him,

pulling away her own hand. Klaus smiles. "It's private," Klaus grabbed her by the

waist and brought her closer to him. His touch made her skin crawl but also felt

normal and nice. He pulled her body closer to his and kissed her. She was mostly

amazed when she started kissing him back. She had spent a year searching for

him after he left. She had finally found him but now she was full of hatred. That

kiss melted all of her feelings away. When he finally pulled away, she was smiling

and so was Klaus. When Tess saw his smile, she pulled him back in for another

deep kiss.

When Stefan woke up, everyone around him was on the ground. Only Tess

and Klaus were gone. Stefan didn't know what that son of a gun had done with

his sister, but whatever he didn't like it. He didn't like the idea of Klaus being

alone with his sister. It didn't help that the others were waking up. He had no

space to think. So he left to go to the old Salvatore house. He ran there and

when he arrived he saw something he didn't expect at all. His sister, lip-locked

with the most horrible creatures on the world. Without a second thought, I lunged.


	4. Chapter 4

I detected Stefan moments before he attacked. So then I disconnected

from Klaus and pushed him behind me, taking the force of Stefan's attack. I

easily back fired it on him. When he lunged with his hands out I grabbed his wrist

and flipped him on his back. I was pinning him in seconds. "Don't try it little

brother. I'm stronger than you," I teased him. Stefan growled before loosening his

rigid muscles. "Hello Stefan. How nice to see you again," Klaus said from behind

me. I tensed up then. Stefan's muscles tensed up again. I looked him in the eyes,

telling him to shut his mouth before I shut it for him. When he nodded, I got off of

Stefan and helped him up. I instinctively stepped beside Klaus. He put his arm

around my waist and I snuggled closer. "Mind telling me what is going on?"

Stefan asked making a small gesture between Klaus and I. I toke a step toward

him and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Sure I'll tell you just sit down," I said

waving to the old stone bench. Stefan followed my hand and sat down. I sat

beside him. "While I was searching for you guys I met Klaus. Stefan I was with

him for three years. When his brothers toke him from me they completely cut our

connection. I ran for him so when he came back I wasn't there. So he tried to

follow me, of course he didn't find me. So when he saw me here he followed me

and surprised me. Of course he doesn't like you so saw you as a threat," I

explained. Stefan just sat there. "Stefan?" I asked. I poked him a few times

before he looked at me. "Okay. Just good luck telling Damon that," He played. My

smile dropped as I remembered that. "Well, why don't you go ahead and we'll be

right behind you," I told him. His eyes flickered between Klaus and me. I rolled

my eyes, "Stefan go. I can take care of myself." Stefan looked me in the eyes for

a moment before getting up and walking back toward the Salvatore boarding

house. When he was out of vampire hearing range I sighed. Klaus laughed and

walked to me. I moaned a I-am-tired moan as he pulled my hand up off the

bench and closer to him. He laughed again and pressed his lips on mine. My

body responded by kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck and

pulling him to me. His arms wrapped around my waist also. After a while he

pushed me against a near by tree. I put a hand against his chest and pushed him

off. "We need to go," I mutter. Klaus smiles, "I can see it is taking a lot of self-

control to push me away love," I roll my eyes and kiss him again. He pushes me

against the tree again. I smile into his face. I try to push him off again but then he

pulls away first. I grab his hand, "Let's go back to the house," I groan. Klaus

smiles and lets me lead him toward the house.


End file.
